


A Worthy Opponent

by premature_assassination



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Eating Challenge, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premature_assassination/pseuds/premature_assassination
Summary: Guzma accidentally underestimates a jumbo bowl of ramen.





	A Worthy Opponent

Guzma hated it when Nanu suggested they spend some time together. He knew the old man was just going to tell him there were better things he could be doing with his life. But this time around he figured he could deal with being called a disappointment as long as he got to stuff his face. So he went with the old cop to the restaurant in Malie.

The place was called Sushi High Roller for a reason. Nothing on the menu was cheap. Guzma figured he could always maybe duck out without being seen, leave Nanu to pick up the tab for him if he had to. But then he saw the special - the Ultra Noodle. A massive bowl of ramen, and if he could finish it, it was free.

The white-haired boy grinned as he put the order in. He expected Nanu to give him some sort of reaction, but the man remained as stoic as ever. He simply said, “You sure about that?”  
“Heck yeah, I’m starving,” Guzma said.

He was a little surprised when the waiter set the bowl in front of him though. It was bigger than he’d thought. But he could handle it, he thought, especially if it meant he didn’t have to pay for it. So he dug in eagerly, slurping up noodles and hot broth. He gulped down huge mouthfuls, feeling the food warm his belly as it settled. Nanu watched him with that same dull look, eating his nagiri slowly.

After several minutes of shoveling ramen down his throat, Guzma stopped for a moment to breathe. He was feeling pretty full already, and only half the bowl was gone. He reached one hand under his shirt to rub the mound in his middle. The flesh was tight and he could hear his gut gurgling. This might have been a mistake.

“Having some regrets?” Nanu asked him from across the table. The man had finished his food and was simply spectating Guzma now, sipping from a mug of coffee.  
“Shut up…” Guzma groaned, struggling to swallow down another tangle of noodles.  
“Ok, well, now you can either finish those and win them… or pay up, kid,” Nanu told him, “Because dine-and-dash ain’t lookin’ like an option at this stage.”  
“Urp… fuck off…” Guzma burped, patting his rumbling stomach before digging back into the ramen. He was determined now to show the old man he could do this.

The more he ate, the heavier his belly felt. The more it churned and moaned. The bowl may as well have been full of worms at this point, the thought of putting any more in him made Guzma’s stomach squirm. Each bite tasted worse and sent a wave of nausea washing over him.  
But he was close now, he could actually see a sliver of the bottom of the bowl. So he braced himself, picked it up, and began to pour the rest of it into his aching stomach.

With the last noodle slurped up, Guzma gratefully set the bowl back on the table and pushed it away. He sat back with a groan, both hands massaging his tummy, fully exposed now that it was too bloated for his shirt to cover. He sat there for a few minutes, panting, broth dripping down his chin.  
Finally, Nanu said, “Alright, kid, I think we better get you home.”  
Guzma nodded slowly and tried not to make eye contact as he hauled his stuffed frame up.

Walking back to Po Town was going to be agony. Guzma’s tortured stomach wobbled with each step, shaking the contents inside. He cradled his belly to minimize the jostling. Small, wet burps bubbled up his throat anyway, but none of them eased the pressure in his gut.

Eventually he stopped walking and clutched at his stomach with a pained groan. His insides lurched violently, forcing a sickly “hurp” out of the boy.  
Nanu stopped as well and looked back at Guzma. There was a shadow of concern on his normally emotionless face.  
“You gonna make it, kid?” he asked.

“I’m… -oourp- I’m gonna-” Guzma was cut off by an ominous gurgling from deep in his belly. He could feel all those noodles sitting in his gut, practically hear his stomach threatening to send them spilling back out. He clamped a hand over his mouth apprehensively, but what came up instead was a deafening belch.

“BrrrraaaaaUUUURRRRrrrpppp!”  
Guzma felt immensely better after that. His tummy still rumbled softly but no longer felt so sick. He rubbed his chubby middle and grinned at the softer, not-so-bloated feeling.  
“Feel better with that outta your system?” Nanu asked him.  
“Yeah,” Guzma sighed contentedly, “That -hic- needed to come up.”

The rest of the trip back, Guzma could feel his enormous meal finally settling. The weight of it in his gut didn’t cause him pain now; instead it was making him sleepy.  
So Nanu wasn’t entirely surprised when the younger man followed him into the old police station instead of making his way back to Team Skull’s home. Guzma let out a grateful sigh as he flopped down onto the couch and closed his eyes.  
Nanu decided to go ahead and let him sleep off his bad decision. Not because he felt bad for the kid or anything, but because he didn’t particularly want to disturb the Meowth that had curled up beside him, nestled against his swollen tummy.


End file.
